


The Deceased Friendship

by Refor



Category: the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, tommyinnit alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refor/pseuds/Refor
Summary: Tommyinnit has always been fighter, and he had spent his entire life fighting for the freedom he and his friends deserved.Until his best friend betrayed him and forced him into exile. Now he must live alone in the middle of nowhere. His only company a maniac psychopath who follows him everywhere. Even in his nightmares.Follow as a strange friendship blooms between Tommy and Dream. And watch as Tommy slowly descends into madness.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191





	1. Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I am a new fanfic writer so please be nice and I am happy to receive feedback from y'all!  
> This is something I needed to get off my chest since I binged the entire DreamSMP. I of course, am a sucker for angsty stuff, and Dream could step on me every day and I would say thank you.  
> If any of the people involved in this fanfic is uncomfortable with what's in here, I will immediately delete it.  
> In the meantime.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Refor

Exiled?

Tommy could not believe his ears. He had heard it wrong, he must have. 

”What?” He breathed. ”Tubbo you can’t be serious. This isn’t what you want please.” 

Tommy reached out his hand to his best friend, but Tubbo turned his back on Tommy. 

”Since we created this country you have caused nothing but trouble Tommy. You are the reason Manburg is in pieces. You are the reason this country’s people is torn apart. Tommy as president I have to make a decision for everyone. The best thing to do is to exile you, and let you go.” Tubbo paused for a second and it looked like he tried to collect himself, then he turned back around again and looked Tommy straight in the eyes as he finished. ”Dream, please escort Tommy away from my country.”

”No Tubbo please,” Tommy said and he felt his heart crack at the emptiness in his best friends eyes. Breathing heavily Tommy stumbled backwards and right into the arms of Dream who put a hand on his shoulder. 

”Come on Tommy, don’t make this harder on yourself follow me,” Dream said into his ear. 

Tommy pulled himself away from Dreams hand and took a step forward reaching out his hand to his best friend. 

”Tubbo? You can’t be serious, this isn't-” Tommy didn't get to finish that sentence before Quackity and Fundy stepped in his path. Both looked at him with pity in their eyes like he actually had done something.

Dream stepped up beside him. ”Tommy, enough of this, you are gonna come with me.” Then Tommy felt himself be pushed off the walls of Manburg and fall. As he fell time seemed to stop and he met Tubbos eyes, for the first time he saw raw emotion swirl inside of them. One second it was there, and in the next blink Tubbos eyes where empty again. 

Tommy landed hard on the ground and grunted at the impact of the fall. Dream landed gracefully beside him and then pointed his sword down at Tommy. 

”You are going to come with me Tommy.” Dream said again. Tommy glared up at what he thought was Dreams eyes. Dream always wore a round white mask with that stupid smile face drawn upon it. The only thing Tommy could see was Dream’s mouth, that was now set into a thin harsh line. 

He really hated the man in front of him. Dream had taken so much from him. Blown up Manburg, stolen his priced music discs. Everything bad that had happened in Tommys life was because of Dream. Tommy fumbled to his feet, wiping away dirt from his clothes. 

Dream nudged his back with the sword and Tommy began walking away from the walls of Manburg. As he slipped into the forest he allowed himself to look back at his kingdom. On the wall he could make out the figure of Tubbo. His best friend, who had now banished him away forever. 

…

”Where are we going?” Tommy had now asked the same question three times now, and the prick behind him had still not answered it. 

Tommy looked back over his shoulder at Dream who stalked silently behind him.  
”Oh come on, where are you taking me Dream?” 

”Keep walking.” Dream answered. 

”So you can talk now you stupid green man.” Tommy spitted out, smashing away a tree branch in front of him. 

Dream chuckled behind him but didn't answer him.

They walked in silence for awhile. Tommy could feel a suffocating feeling slowly taking over. Pushing against his chest making his eyes burn. Tubbo had exiled him from his home, his friends. His best mate, the one friend who had been with him though it all. The friend who had saved him again and again from every tight situation they had been in.

He knew why this had happened. He knew in his heart that Dream was the reason behind Tubbo’s decision. Tommy knew that Dream had talked him into this somehow. Now he was being taken away by the same man who had ruined everything. 

Tommy felt the breeze of the ocean and lifted his gaze from the ground. He clenched his teeth hard, if they crossed that sea he would never be able to find the way back again. It would be hard to track his way back. Because he was going to return to his Manburg. Tommy was going to come home, and rip open the door at Tubbos house and tell him one or two things. 

Dream led him toward a boat and told him to get in. 

Then they sailed away into the darkness. 

…

They traveled for days away from Manburg. Tommy tried to mark every tree, every path, everything that could give him a clue how to get back to Manburg. He was pretty sure that Dream knew what Tommy was trying to do, because that bastard led them around in circles. Made him climb up and down in hard terrains, until Tommy was too tired to care about his surroundings. 

Dream himself didn't talk much, Tommy had tried to speak to him several times. Asked him where they were going. Taunt him, making fun of his mask, trying his best to get under his skin. Dream had either stayed silent, told him to keep walking or laughed at his attempt to anger him. 

The silence unnerved Tommy. He had always hated silence his entire life. Compensating it with laughter, jokes, and being loud to both the annoyance and the amusement of his friends. It was easier to always have sounds around you than staying in the quiet. Now Dream forced him to think about what really had happened, and Tommy couldn't do that. Every time he did he could feel his throat closing in on itself and breathing became a little harder. 

”Stop.” 

Dream had taken them up on a hill and they now stood looking down at a beautiful beach. He could make out dolphins splashing in the sparkling water. The forest behind him providing cover from the harsh wind. It was truly a stunning little corner carved out from the world. 

A stunning prison. That was what it really was. Tommy could never forget that. 

It was isolated from every part of the world, and Tommy knew he would have a hard time coming back home. Although he would be damned if he didn't try. 

”Welcome to your knew home Tommy.” Dream said stretching out his hands to the land before them. 

”You can’t be serious, how am I going to live here Dream!”

”Oh come now, it is perfect, it has a beautiful ocean and everything you could need. Wood, animals in the forest you have all the recourses.”

”And people can come and visit me right?” Tommy said.

”Of course.”

”How are they going to do that? You have literally brought me to the end of the world Dream. No on his going to find me here.”

”Yes they are, I’m going to tell them were I escorted you and they are free to visit as they see fit.”

Tommy walked down the hill down to the beach kicking a stone into the water. He could do this, he just had to fool Dream into thinking he was going to stay here. He could build a tent sleep out here, and as soon as Dream returned home he would make his escape. He had enough food on him to survive for days out there, he still had his trusted pickaxe and his iron armor would protect him from the monsters that lured in the darkness of the forest. 

He could do this.

He had too.

Like he could read his thoughts Dream turned to Tommy and said. 

”Give me your stuff.”

”What?”

”Did I stutter? You heard me Tommy, give me everything in you backpack, and your armor.”

Tommy laughed at Dream. 

”You can’t be serious you have had your fun Dream, I understand, you can leave me now.”

”Give me your stuff Tommy or-”

”Or what?” Tommy interrupted.

Dream moved faster than lighting. One second he stood in front of him on the hill. The next he was behind him sword at his throat. 

”Or, Im going to kill you.” Dream said, his words glazed with danger. 

Tommy didn't dare breath, he could feel the cold of the blade pressing against his throat. To make his point Dream pushed the blade down a little harder, making a little slice on his throat and blood trickled down staining his shirt.

”Okey, okey!” Tommy breathed, ”I’ll give you my stuff.” 

Satisfied Dream stepped away from Tommy and pulled out his own pickaxe from his bag. Digging a small hole in the ground. Dream jumped out from the hole and pointed down in the pit. 

”Throw it all here.” 

Tommy pulled his backpack from his shoulder and threw the backpack into the hole. Still looking at Dream he began to strip from his armor. Throwing each piece into the pit with a loud thud. He then took a step back from the hole and crossed his arms. 

”I said everything Tommy.” 

Tommy looked at Dream in disbelief, how had he known?

Slowly he pulled out the red scarf from his pocket. It was his signature clothing piece, and he looked at it a second too long before letting it slip between his fingers and into the damned pit. 

”Step aside Tommy.” Dream said as he pulled out TNT from his bag lightning it. 

”No please don’t,” Tommy said but Dream threw the TNT into the pit and all Tommy could do was cover his ears against the explosion. 

Tommy looked down at the grate from the explosion and all his stuff had obliterated into nothing. 

”There Tommy, now you can have a new beginning, start fresh. I think you need that.”

Tommy felt the pressure off the latest days explode inside him like his belongings had in front of him. A sudden surge of anger flooded through him and he stood up spraying sand all over the place.

”You are a monster Dream. You foul bastard, i'll get you.”

He ran around the pit, seeing red. He was going to pound this man into the dirt. Punch that stupid mask from his face and then-

Dream moved with the graze of a cat, and rounded Tommy kicking him in the back hard enough to bruise. Tommy went flying wincing slightly at the impact his hands had to take from the fall. He could feel his palms ripping open by the stone. Before he had a chance to stand up Dream grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him up until he was almost dangling from the ground. 

”Have I not been only but nice to you Tommy? And this is how you repay me!”

”Fuck you Dream.”

Dream only smiled at that, but it wasn’t his normal easygoing smile. No this was menacingly, crazed, filled with the danger Tommy knew the man relished in. And Tommy felt his heart speed up, for all his hatred of this man, he really was afraid. Dream had always been unpredictable, hard to read, but now he showed that part of himself that made Tommy understand yet again why he was the most powerful man in the world. Why he ruled everything and made the decisions for everyone. The part who truly didn't care about the waste he lay behind him if it meant getting what he wanted.

Tommy waited for the next blow to come but it didn't, Dream only let him fall to the ground again brushing off the sand that had landed on his greed hoodie. 

”Im going to leave you now Tommy, make yourself at home. Build something nice for you. I'll give you some of my food in the meantime but you should go out hunting tomorrow in the morning.”

With that Dream turned around and started walking back into the forest.

Tommy stared after him, wishing he had done something different, wishing he had punched Dream in the face.

”You might think you won!” He screamed after Dream. ”But I am going to keep defying you Dream, I’m going to shame you with my defiance, you will never ever have me Dream. Never control me like you control the others. You might call yourself Dream, but I am going to become your worst Nightmare.”

Dream stopped dead in his track and turned his head around meeting Tommys gaze. And Tommy channeled every feeling of anger, hate and despise into that gaze. Making Dream see how much he hated him. 

Dream didn't answer, he only turned back around again and disappeared into the woods. Leaving Tommy clutching his bloodied fists alone on the beach.


	2. Out Of Pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I never believed that people actually would be reading my stuff. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, I'm actually a Swede, (Not to Tommy's liking lol) so it might be some misspelling and the grammar might not be 100% so again I am open for feedback because that only makes you become better. 
> 
> Also the song I associate Tommy & Dream with is "Not Your Baby - Cadmium, Jex" I've listened to it a thousand times while writing this, so it will defiantly pop up on my 2021 most listened to. I'm not even sorry.  
> But check it out it's cool!
> 
> Thank you to the people who commented on the relation ship tag issue last chapter. I live and learn because of you. 
> 
> Now let us delve into the next chapter. 
> 
> Much love
> 
> Refor

The night had been the worst night Tommy ever had the displeasure to experience. He had barely slept, mostly because he had built himself a shitty dirt shack who had let the rain in the entire night. That wasn’t even the worst part, he didn’t have anything decent to sleep on so his dirty jacket had to serve as a pillow.

No scratch that, the cold was definitely the worst part of all this. Tommy had shivered through the night, hoping his fingers would still be on his hands when he woke up.

He really missed his bed at home.

It was soft, and cosy, and it was all his.

Now he had nothing.

That wasn’t even an exaggeration, he only had Dreams pity food, and that he refused to touch.

If it was one thing Tommy despised was being seen upon as weak, as something too pity. To be someone you felt sorry for. It was a weakness he never would be associated with.

After Dream had left him the other day he had walked around the slip of land that was now his home searching for stuff to build his shit shack with.

When he finally succeeded to build his shelter he’d then sat down and ripped the lower part of his shirt up and bound his bleeding palms. It had hurt like hell to dig out the stones that had stuck into his hands, but no one wanted to catch an infection. Definitely not out here, he had no potions to heal himself with so he had to be careful otherwise he would never survive this.

Now laying in his shit shack Tommy groaned slightly and stretched out his legs.

Damning his ”bed” Tommy finally decided to shove his feet into his boots and trudge down the path to the ocean, taking the pack with Dreams food with him.

He stopped at the shoreline and watched as the ocean calmly spread out before him.

Feeling the urge to disturb it Tommy kicked stones at his feet into the water. Watching with satisfaction as the fishes scurried out of the way.

Breathing in and out he then closed his eyes and slung Dreams food pack as far away out in the ocean he could throw. Watching with greater satisfaction as Dreams food sank to the bottom.

To think that Dream had put an effort to hunt that food and make it, and then for Tommy to destroy it made Tommy cheer up a little. 

He would hunt his own food, and build a new armor. Only to show Dream that he may have destroyed all his things, stolen him away from his home, but he would always rise up from the ashes Dream left him in.

…

It took Tommy the entire day to collect the things he now spread out before him. It had been hard, but he had managed to construct an iron pickaxe. With that he had spend hours mining out stone until he had enough to build himself a furnace and a decent stone table.

He now watched as the rabbit he’d caught and killed sizzled over the fire. His mouth watering at the smell of it.

Tommy wouldn’t say that he was the best at surviving on his own. He had gotten used to the comfort of his friends.

Once he had been the vice president of L’manburg, and then he had had all the privileges needed to live a life in contentment.

Now sitting in the dirt off his shelter the silence slowly started to creep in again

He had spent the whole day working, chasing away the echoes that never seemed to quiet down in his head.

_You are the reason this country’s people is torn apart._

_The best thing to do is to exile you, and let you go._

_Let you go_

Shaking his head Tommy abruptly stood up, walking over to his new stone table. Checking the furnace to see how the iron was melting. He was going to construct a new armor, and then he was going make himself a sword.

He knew that he would never be able to win over Dream in a fight. Dream was the most skilled fighter in the entire nation.

Tommy had watched him slaughter so many people.

Many of them had once been his friends.

But Dreams power wasn’t only his strength and capability in battle. He was one of the most quick thinking player out there.

Tommy had never seen anyone make up a plan and succeed with it as fast and efficiently as Dream could. He had a capability to both threaten and sooth people at the same time. It was truly frightening.

No one really knew why Dream always seemed to stick his nose into others businesses. But one thing you could count on was that if there was a problem, Dream surely would be one of the players making a move on the board.

Tommy himself wasn’t immune to the gravity Dream had around him. As much as he absolutely despised that green prick, he also secretly admired Dream.

Sighing to himself Tommy really wished he had his music discs with him. There wasn’t a time when the music on those discs didn’t cheer him up. But those too was lost to him by Dream.

Tommy wondered how everything had gone so wrong. How had he gone into such a deep shit with Dream?

Something snapped in the woods behind him and Tommy whirled around. Someone was out there.

Picking a stick from the ground and quietly hiding behind the nearest tree wasn’t really going to save him from a hungry monster spider, or worse an exploding creeper. But it made Tommy feel a little safer.

He heard a stick snap closer to him and Tommy whirled around the tree screaming at the top of his lungs.

”Hey calm down, stop!”

Wait.

”Bad?”

And sure enough, BadBoyHalo stood in front of him, arms flung across his face protecting himself from Tommy’s tree stick.

The half demon looked at Tommy in disbelief.

”Tommy? Oh I finally found you, you don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you out here. How are you?”

”How are you? What do you mean how are you Bad, you just scared the living shit out of me!”

”Hey, language Tommy!”

That made Tommy snort out a laugh.

”Oh great, your first language of the night. ”

”It is important to use appropriate words Tommy I-”

”Fuck, shit, hell, mother-”

”Tommy!” Bad cried out.

Tommy just laughed and then returned to his camp, throwing away the stick into the woods.

”Why are you here Bad? What is happening back home, has Tubbo said anything?”

The questions flew out of his mouth, his curiosity taking the better off him. He wanted to know if Tubbo had changed his stupid mind and swallowed whatever pride he had managed to hold onto and change his decision about Tommy’s exile.

”No I’m sorry Tommy I haven’t heard any change of news. I just heard that you’ve been exiled from everything that’s been touched, and that you where now making camp around here.”

Tommy tried to mask his disappointment, but Bad obviously saw it because he added.

”That is why I’m here Tommy, I brought you something!”

Tommy turned around and watched as Bad rummaged though his backpack and then almost laughed again as Bad pulled out a cute little red box with yellow straps around it.

”Is that a present Bad?”

Bad smiled, ”yes it is, it's for you I thought it might cheer you up a little!”

Tommy took the box from Bad’s outstretched arms and examined it. It was carefully wrapped, with a little sign on it.

_For Tommy, from BadBoyHalo.”_

Tommy sat down before the fire and opened it up. He almost gasped at what was inside of it. The first thing he saw was a music disc. It wasn’t one of his priced pair, but it was a disc. With it lay tree diamonds, an enderchest, stacks and stacks with logs, and a diamond pickaxe.

”Thank you BadBoyHalo”

”No problem Tommy, it's a music disc in there, it is not one of yours but I thought you’d like it.”

Tommy scrambled to his feet and ran over to the crafting table. In a few minutes he’d managed to make himself a jukebox with the logs and diamond Bad had given him and he quickly put the dice inside.

The music was a cheerful little tune and the song washed over the silence in the camp and Tommy just stared blankly at the jukebox.

”This song reminds me of death Bad, of like space women, a female astronaut.”

Bad did not question that statement, too used with Tommy’s weird explanations, and his talent in always involving girls into his tales.

Tommy turned around up, looking at Bad.

”Can I have that nether armor?”

”Um, you know what.” Bad answered, ”it has that one enchantment were you can’t take it off and-.”

”Sorry what did you say! I can’t hear you over the sounds of this female astronaut.” Tommy said loudly dancing around the camp.

”Female astronaut?” Bad laughed half thinking Tommy was funny, and half thinking he was a little insane.

Tommy stopped dancing and looked down at the stuff Bad had given him.

”I’m not sure how I feel about taking your pity things, you were actually an enemy of me.”

”What!” Bad said loudly. ”We’ve never been enemies Tommy.”

”Yeah? Other then that time when you tried to kill me in the war. You remember, that time when me Techno and even freaking Dream teamed up.”

”Alright, let's not argue about who tried to kill who Tommy, that is in the past now, we have all made peace with that.”

”That doesn’t matter Bad, these are pity things. Do I look like a man that takes pity things.” Tommy reached out and picked up one of the diamonds that Bad had brought him.

”Yes you do!” Bad said.

Tommy’s nostrils flared and looked back at bad accusingly.

”How dare you! Take that back you stupid son of a bitch.” Tommy screamed out throwing the diamond in front of Bad’s feet.

”Hey language Tommy! Okey I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I take it back I-”

”I’ll burn it all Bad.”

”Do not burn them Tommy you need those things.” Bad said.

”Need them, do I look like a man who takes pity things.” Tommy said angrily throwing more of Bad’s stuff back on his stupid demon face.

”No, even though you build a dirt hovel over here.” Bad said angrily, pointing accusingly at Tommys campsite. ”Look Tommy I know you are frustrated with this entire situation, but that gives you no right to be mean to someone. I spent a lot of time collecting this stuff for you. Learn to take kindness from others. I didn't do this out of pity, I did this because I wanted to cheer you up. Because I know this situation must have taken its toll on you.” Bad panted out.

They stood like that angrily staring at each other.

”You speak of kindness Bad, but I didn’t ask for this. I know you feel pity for me. I know you did this because it gives you satisfaction to feel like you did something kind for me. The poor guy in exile. But guess what, this stuff won’t make me go back. This won’t help me change Tubbo’s mind. THIS WON’T HELP ME GET BACK HOME!”

Bad looked at Tommy in disbelief. Then he started to collect his things and stood up.

”I’m leaving Tommy. Take the things, it wasn’t out of pity.” He stopped for a moment and then he sighed. ”Goodbye.”

With that Bad turned back around and disappeared into the night. His demon form melting into the shadows.

Tommy stood staring into that spot cursing Bad, then he turned around and stalked over to his furnace aggressively shaking the coal to bring up the heat.

How dared Bad! Coming here bringing these things like Tommy was a charity case. Then getting to go back home sitting around the table with the others telling stories about Tommy and his shit shack. How absolutely dared he!

Suddenly an arrow flew out from the wood and smashed into the crafting table beside him.

”What the hell.” Tommy breathed out jumping away from his spot scanning the woods for the attacker, but it was all quiet again. Frowning slightly Tommy looked back down on the arrow. A little note was attached to it, and Tommy took it and rolled it out.

_Take the disc, hide it. He is coming.  
B_

What?

Tommy walked over and pulled out the music disc, and he had just put it under his pillow jacket before a smooth voice behind him said.

”Hello Tommy, how have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear reader for reading
> 
> It makes me so happy.
> 
> Truly.
> 
> All love
> 
> Refor


	3. The Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Im back with another chapter. This one have heavy dialog in it, but it was pretty fun to write. It isn't as long as the two previous chapters but I think it will due for now. 
> 
> I also want to thank you for every comments, kudos and book marks. I see everyone of you, and it really do motivate me to write more. 
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Love
> 
> Refor

”Hello Tommy, how have you been?”

Tommy knew that voice, he would have recognized it everywhere.

”No not you! What are you doing here? Coming to torment me?”

Tommy stared at the spot in the forest where Dreams voice had come from and sure enough, Dreams white smile mask melted out from the shadows. Tommy narrowed his eyes and glared at Dream as he stepped into the light of the clearing. He wore his normal attire. A green hoodie, dark hunting trousers, black gloves that covered his knuckles and of course his signature mask. One who didn’t know Dream would question why he was armed to the teeth. His trusted sword was strapped at his back, his pickaxe hanging from his belt and knifes strapped around one off his legs and both of his arms. But Dream always came prepared for any situation. Tommy also spotted Dreams potion clutch at his waist, and the bastard had even brought Endereyes with him.

”Oh Tommy, that is no way to welcome someone.” Dream said.

”You are in fact not welcome here Dream, so that etiquette rule don’t apply to you actually.” Tommy said still not moving from his spot.

Dream only chuckled at that.

”So, how have you been?”

Tommy didn’t respond instead he crossed his arms and asked.

”Why don’t you ever take that mask of Dream? Afraid people will run away when they see your ugly face?”

Dream walked over to Tommy’s dirt shack and placed his backpack on the ground.

”No there is no real reason behind it, but it sure enough adds a little mystery to our day to day life doesn’t it?”

”You know what I reckon Dream, I think you are afraid, Scared for people to realize what a punchable face you really have under that mask. If you took that mask away people would have no other choice than to start punching you relentlessly. It would truly be the end of the great green prick.”

”You're not looking so great yourself Tommy, when was the last time a you spoke to a girl really?”

Tommy felt his face redden.

”Hey I actually speak to a _lot_ of girls.”

”Yeah? Your mother doesn’t count you know that right?” Dream said sitting down against the nearest tree crossing is long legs in front of him.

”Watch it punchface, otherwise I’m going to have to come over there.”

”Yeah, I’d like to see you try Tommy.” Dream taunted crossing his arms behind his head lazily.

Oh how Tommy would like to show this man one or two things. How was it possible for someone to be this annoying?

”I haven’t really seen you with any girls Dream! What do you like, hot girls?” Tommy said mockingly. ”What do you think about hot girls Dream?” He drawled.

A cocky little smile played at Dreams mouth as he simply said. ”I approve.”

Tommy laughed at that and sat down at the other side of the fire, keeping his hands close to his little knife he had made earlier that day. One thing he had learned from all his squabbles with Dream was that you could never _ever_ lower your guard in his presence. He might look all fun and games right now. But Dream could snap faster than you could spell his name. Tommy if someone knew that.

”I see that you’ve made yourself a little camp, good make yourself at home. This is after all where you’re going to spend the rest of your life.” Dream said looking around.

”This isn’t my home Dream, you know that.”

”Yes it is.” Dream said as surely as if it was fact.

There was a short pause after that. Something strain and taunt stretching out before them. Dream interrupted it by stating.

”I see that you’ve made yourself a new armor. Is it iron?”

Tommy followed what he thought was Dream’s gaze — not that he could see his eyes under that stupid mask off his — to his new shining armor cooling beside the furnace.

”Yes, it is iron I just made it today.” Tommy said proudly. He was proud, he’d spend most of the day melting parts of it and putting it together.

Dream made a little humming noice and abruptly stood up. He pulled out his pickaxe from his belly and started to dig a hole in the ground again.

Tommy watched face screwing up in question as Dream jumped out of the hole and slowly turned back around to Tommy again.

”Drop your armor in the pit.”

”What!”

”Tommy we did the dramatics yesterday, don’t make me repeat it all again.”

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had spent so much time on that armor, making it fit in precisely to his form. He stood up, one hand gripping his little knife behind his back.

”No, you can’t just come over here and demand things Dream. I made that armor from scratch out here. I didn’t bring it here from L’manburg. You have no right to take that away from me. You have no authority here!”

Dreams white mask was watching him behind the fire, the flames casting it in a red hue. Then Dream moved, he jumped over the flames and punched Tommy hard in the face. Tommy didn’t have the chance to use his little knife. It slipped out of fingers and flew out of the clearing into the darkness. The force of the punch made Tommy’s head snap and he lost his balance falling straight on his back.

”Drop. The. Armor. Tommy.” Dream said looming over him, sword pointing down at him. He put the tip under Tommy’s chin tilting it up.

”Woah!” Tommy screamed backing away from Dreams sword, ripping open the bandages on his palm. ”Okey okey, I’ll put the armor in the pit. Get the sword out of my face you psychopath.”

Dream pulled away his sword slowly and sheeted it, stepping out of Tommy’s way. His mouth was set into a thin line as he watched Tommy scramble up to his feet. Tommy slowly made his way toward his armor and picked it up. He then turned around and tried to hide the pleading in his eyes as he walked over to Dream’s pit.

He really did not want to throw it in there. He needed this armor to survive if he was going to escape. He knew that Dream knew that. Only the most skilled warriors out there could survive in the woods in the middle of the night without armor.

Tommy looked up at Dream again, but he only stood in silence, arms crossed and watched Tommy. Dream had this unnatural capability to stand still. He was a warrior, a fighter born and breed. His movements could be quicker than lightning, the blood trickling down from Tommys nose was an indication to that. Even when he didn’t move a muscle you could see in the confidence of his posture that he was ready to tackle any threat at any moment.

Tommy glowered up at Dream defiantly wiping away the blood from his nose, as he yet again threw his armor into the pit.

”The knife to Tommy, did you think I wouldn’t notice”

Tommy made a frustrated exclamation and walked towards the spot he thought he’d dropped the knife. He searched around in the grass until he found it and then he threw it hard into the pit, the clinking of the iron booming around the clearing.

Dream pulled out the TNT from his bag like it was a normal thing to carry on yourself and threw it down the pit.

Tommy had to watch as his hard work splintered into pieces right in front of him.

”You are a fucking prick, you know that right. Why do you do this? You got me exiled, that’s not enough for you?”

Dream just brushed his hands against each other and smiled at Tommy.

”There now where were we?”

”Probably at the moment where I put your head under that ocean and keep it in there.” Tommy responded turning on his heels and stalking down the path to that ocean.

He knew that Dream was following him, but he didn’t care. He had to get away, otherwise he would do something he’d have to pay for. Tommy didn’t know how much he could take for one night. First Bad’s stupid gift, and now Dreams torment.

”Stop following me Dream.” Tommy cried out. ”Get away from here, I hate you! Why are you even here Dream? Why do you bother with me at all? You have been on my tail since the moment I got those discs. Why?”

Tommy knew he was rambling but he really had to know.

Why?

Tommy had asked himself that question time and time again. Why did Dream hunt Tommy? It was like he was set on making his life as miserable as possible.

Dream stopped a few feet behind him. He looked down at Tommy from the hill, the light of the camp behind him casting a halo around his form.

”Do you want to know why Tommy? It is because you never listen. You are like a little annoying bug in my ear. Never doing as you are told. Everyone else does as I say, but you _always_ do the opposite. Still, I wasn’t the one who exiled you Tommy, Tubbo did. It was his choice.”

”That is bullshit and you know it.” Tommy responded.

”Really? I didn’t have the authority or the choice in the matter. It is true that I made the suggestion, a suggestion for the record that was reasonable and well deserved. But when it came down to it Tubbo was the one who made the final choice. Not me. Stop trying to put the blame on everyone else. Just because you are too afraid to face the truth Tommy. Tubbo exiled you. Your best friend didn’t want you anymore. No one wants you anymore, have to come here? Have anyone made an effort to bring you back home? Not Quackity, not Fundy, and definitely not Tubbo.”

The words struck like a blow and Tommy flinched hard. He felt his heart crack open a little because Dream wasn’t lying. Tommy had been exiled. Cast out like he was worth nothing, by his own friends.

Breathing became hard again, and Tommy stumbled back a few steps. He stared wide eyed one the ground before him. A little flower bloomed by his feet. It was blue, Tubbo’s favorite color.

He wished it would burn down.

It was true that Bad had visited him, but Bad wasn’t Tubbo. Bad wasn’t his life companion. He had never been a shoulder Tommy could lay his head and rest on. Bad had never been with him trough every war, every challenge.

Besides Bad hadn’t tried to save him and bring him back. He’d just brought his stupid stuff and then left him alone again.

Tommy turned away from Dream, only to try to hide how his eyes started to burn.

He heard Dreams silent footsteps and then felt a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

”I came here so I can keep an eye on you Tommy. Make sure that you are alright, I do it because I care about you.”

Tommy twisted out from Dreams grasp.

”Do _not_ touch me!”

With that Tommy started to run away. Leaving Dream and his words behind.


	4. The Yellow Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Long time no see.
> 
> I really tried to post this yesterday but I was just to tired to finish it up properly. I managed to write this late this evening and I feel like my eyes are popping out of their sockets but here is the next chapter. It is the for now longest one yet so enjoy. it's filled with all the good angst you can imagine.
> 
> BESIDES did anyone see Ranboo's recent live, CONFRONTATION. I had shivers the entire time. I just Love my green Slytherin boy Dream to much. He is so precious. HIHI
> 
> With that.  
> All Love  
> Refor

Tommy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head was violently pounding, he could have sworn something was splitting it into pieces. Everything on his body hurt.

He opened his eyes and met only darkness. Tommy tried to move but couldn’t, his wrists were cuffed and chained up to the ceiling, forcing Tommy’s upper body to hang awkwardly a few feet from the ground. The chains rattled against each other as Tommy tried to yank his arms free. He must have been hanging there for a while because he could feel arms start to hurt from the lack of blood. 

This couldn’t be. How had he ended up here?

Panicking Tommy tried to stand up but he couldn’t. He looked down at his legs. They where there, but his knees were twisted into strange ankles. Like they’d been broken multiple times. They wouldn’t move no matter how hard Tommy tried to make them.

Scanning the room for anything to help him Tommy found that it was completely empty. It was just a square black stoned room with Tommy hanging chained up in the middle of it.

Tommy tried yanking on the chains again, but they wouldn’t budge.

Suddenly a light blasted from somewhere in the room.

”That won’t help.” A cold voice behind him.

Tommy froze, it couldn’t be. When did he show up? He could have sworn he’d checked the entire room. There wasn’t even doors in here it was just this strange black room.

Slowly Tommy turned his head over his shoulder, and there he stood. His best friend.

Tubbo was wearing his uniform signaling his rank as leader and president of L’manburg. He looked ever like the true leader he was.

Like the traitor he had proven himself to be.

”How are you here?” Tommy breathed staring at Tubbo in disbelief.

Tubbo walked around Tommy, hands clasped at his back his steps echoing around the room. He rounded Tommy and stopped right in front of him. They stared at each other neither of them saying anything for a while. But Tommy could have sworn he heard his heart beat loudly around the room. 

Tommy scanned Tubbo’s eyes, but he couldn’t see the normal light that always danced around in them. No, Tubbo’s eyes were drained of any life. The blues in them had faded into a weak grey color.

Tubbo leaned down until they where face to face.

Tommy didn’t know why but he leaned away from Tubbo. Something was off about him.

”You know you’re worthless right?” Tubbo hissed suddenly.

”What?”

”You don’t mean anything. You are worthless. You have no purpose on this earth. You weren’t born to be anything great. You are meant to fade away into nothing. That is why I exiled you, do you know that! To get rid of you, to make your true destiny become reality. For you to disappear.”

Tommy’s eyes widened.

”Tubbo! What… Why would you say that?”

”It is the truth.” Another voice said behind him.

Tommy turned around again and saw Quackity and Fundy stand there. They wore the L’manburg armor. Their country’s flag proudly etched on each of their chest armor.

Quackity and Funny walked over and stood behind flanking Tubbo. They stared down at Tommy.

”We don’t want you back Tommy.” Fundy said.

”Everything is so much better here now that you are gone.” Quackity added.

”Stop it!” Tommy breathed.

”Look at him!” Tubbo laughed pointing down at him. ”Look how low he has fallen.”

”Please, stop.” Tommy said again his eyes starting to burn.

The others started to laugh with Tubbo, their laughter bouncing off the walls.

”No you don’t mean that!” Tommy screamed. ”You guys, please help me we are friends.”

None of them reached out to help Tommy. They just stood there, laughing at him.

Tommy could feel how the room started to spin. Everything became blurry. Tubbo, Quackity and Fundys bodies seem to grow larger, looming over him.

Tommy tilted his head up and kept shouting at them for help. Why didn’t they help him? They just kept laughing.

His friends.

Something was moving above his three friends forms. It looked like two giant hands and hanging from the fingers were strings that hung down attaching themselves onto all three of them. Neither of Tubbo, Fundy, or Quackity’s bodies looked normal anymore. They’d turned into puppets being played by the hands. The puppet master above them controlling their every move.

”No.” Tommy shouted again. ”Guys watch out behind you!”

Tubbo, Fundy and Quackity’s laughter just rang louder around Tommy. They couldn’t hear him. They were too lost in their own amusement.

The puppet master’s hands controlling them suddenly yanked the strings backward, making all three of Tommy’s friends fly back disappearing into the wall.

The lights went out and suddenly Tommy was falling, and falling and falling in the darkness. He screamed, he or he thought he did. He couldn’t really make out anything.

Then a voice cut through the darkness. It was cold and filled with the same cruel amusement as his friends had shown him. 

”I told you Tommy, they don’t want you.” It whispered.

Then a face flashed before his eyes. It was a round white mask with a smile drawn upon it.

…

Tommy woke up by his own screaming. He trashed on the ground, fighting away his blankets and didn’t stop screaming until he finally got them off.

He sat up, head swimming, soaking in his own sweat and stared at the dirt wall. He couldn’t breath, it didn’t matter how hard he tried to get air into his lungs. They didn’t fill up.

Think, he had to think. He scanned the room and saw a bucket with drinking water standing on the other side of it.

Scrambling away from his blankets Tommy crawled over to it. He still couldn’t breath, he heard his voice rasp in tiny shallows of breaths.

Trembling Tommy grabbed the water bucket and tossed the entire content over himself. The water was ice cold and it woke Tommy up from whatever state he’d been stuck in.

Finally he felt himself calm down, and breathing became easier.

Tommy shambled to the nearest wall and leaned against it. His heart still pounded hard, and he closed his eyes waiting for it to calm down.

What the hell had happened?

That had been the worst nightmare Tommy ever had experienced.

Dragging his hand trough his wet hair Tommy sighed and opened is eyes watching the ceiling. He sat there the entire night. Refusing to go back to bed, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again anyway.

…

Tommy trudged down the path he’d build to the beach. It had become a morning routine by now to walk down to the ocean. It was important to make routines here. Otherwise he’d become stuck in his own misery and he would not allow himself to sulk in his shit shack anymore.

He stopped by the shore again and watched the waves crash against the stones. Far away he could make out the dolphins playing around in the water. Tommy had gotten used to their little squeals off happiness as they jumped up and down in the water.

They where so free.

It looked like pure ecstasy.

He signed and picked up the little bag he’d brought with him to the ocean.

It was a pack with food that Dream’d left behind the other night. Right after he’d punched him.

Tommy’s left cheek still stung whenever he touched the area Dream’s fist had hit. He guessed that if he’d have a mirror, he would truly look like the misery he’d tried to stop himself to feel.

Maybe he’d deserved getting punched by Dream?

He had taunted him into it. Tommy knew how dangerous Dream could be and still he’d pushed it.

Dream had come to check on him, even though no else one had. And then Tommy had been rude to him even though Dream had been nothing but nice.

No.

No, a little voice whispered into his ear.

He could never, _ever_ forget who the real enemy was.

Dream had stolen his discs. Dream had ruined his life. Dream had forced everyone to turn on him. It was a tantrum

Dream was the enemy, Dream was the enemy, Dream was the enemy.

With that Tommy swung back his arm, and then he threw the pack with food as far away as he could. Watching it again sink down to the bottom of the ocean.

…

Tommy had decided. He would stay here until he’d gathered enough supplies to make his way back to L’manburg.

He knew that with the recourse he had know he wouldn’t make it far. Besides he had no clue where he was, or how to get back anyway so there where no point in trying.

Tommy spend the entire day again digging in a cave nearby, getting iron for a new armor. He build himself a little tent. Captured his own food in little traps that he'd set up around the camp and he even build himself a real fire place.

It was when he was out in the forest gathering sticks for that fireplace that he saw something flash past a tree in the corner of his eye.

Tommy stopped moving.

Was it Bad again?

Or worse Dream.

Tommy turned around and scanned the trees nearby. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Birds quipped around him, and the sun cut thought the trees making patterns on the green grass below. 

Then again he saw something move farther into the forest.

It was someone, a person.

”Hello stop!” Tommy yelled after the figure. But whoever it was disappeared into the thickness off the trees.

Tommy dropped all of his sticks and started to run after the person.

Maybe it was someone who could help Tommy. Tell him where the hell he was and how to get back to civilization again.

He ducked under branches and pushed away leaves that was in his way trying to keep up.

”Hey, please stop.” Tommy called again. And then made a little grunt when he ran straight into a tree branch, scratching the side of his face.

He stopped and clutched his cheek, swearing low to himself.

”That looks like it hurts.” A voice said behind him.

What.

Tommy twisted around and stared at the person who stood in front of him.

It couldn’t be.

It had happened. He had finally gone mad.

Because before him stood Wilbur, and that was impossible because Wilbur was dead. Tommy had seen it himself. Seen how Philza, Wilbur’s own father had killed his son with his sword.

Tommy closed his eyes, rubbing them with the palm of his hands. He was hallucinating, dead men didn’t walk the earth. That was stories made up for children to make them behave.

When he opened his eyes again, Wilbur would be gone. He would be gone and Tommy would return back and pick up his sticks and make a fire in his newly made fireplace.

Tommy cracked open his eyes and looked over to the place where he’d seen Wilbur.

He felt his heart contract when Wilbur was gone. He knew it was madness, Wilbur had never been here. It had been a trick of the light. Still Tommy wished he could speak to Wilbur. Just one more time, to ask him why.

Why he’d decided to push that button, destroying everything they’d build in a blink of the eye. Ask him why he’d left them behind. Why he’d left Tommy behind.

Tommy sighed and made to go back in the direction of his camp when Wilbur again stood right in his path.

Tommy screamed stumbling backwards, his foot caught on a root and Tommy tumbled right on his back.

He hissed as he hit the ground hard.

What the hell?

Wilbur stood right there, just a few feet from him just staring at Tommy. His head tilted slightly on the side. He wore a weird yellow colored sweater, a beanie and just normal pants. He looked like a young boy again and nothing like the wise mighty president he’d been while alive.

”How?” Tommy breathed staring at Wilbur in disbelief.

”How what?” Wilbur answered smiling like he was curious at something.

”How are you here!” Tommy said sitting up. ”You are dead, I _watched_ you die!”

Wilbur smiled. ”Yes I am quite dead indeed.”

Tommy frowned slightly. Something about Wilbur wasn’t right. He was usually sharp, his eyes always clear taking in everything from his surrounding. Now he looked confused, almost aloof. He kept loosing focus from Tommy. Watching a little butterfly fly past them. Fidgeting with the dirt beside his foot. 

”Okay.” Tommy said standing up slowly. ”So you are here.”

To be honest, Tommy had seen some pretty weird stuff in his life, but this had to take the prize.

Wilbur happily picking up a flower and twist it around his fingers. That was jus weird.

”I don't know how I am here. I just know I should be.” Wilbur said. ”You know what I mean?”

Tommy just stared at Wilbur.

”No!” He said. ”I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Wilbur laughed slightly and bounced forward to Tommy so they stood face to face.

”I am dead.” He said. ”But not quite, let's just say that I am somewhere between death and here.”

Tommy pursed his lips, he didn’t really know what to make of this. He’d never believed in life after death. But Wilbur was here, he wasn’t going crazy, he couldn’t be. This was too real to be something he was hallucinating.

”Why are you here Tommy? Why aren’t you home?” Wilbur said.

Tommy looked at a branch nearby. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t face Wilbur while answering that question.

”I can’t go back.” He said simply.

”Oh,” Wilbur said, ”and why is that?”

”It’s complicated.”

Tommy kicked a stone watching it bounce a few steps away. He felt his throat thicken for some reason. He turned his head away from Wilbur slightly, swallowing hard to make the thickness go away.

”What mess have you now caught yourself into Tommy.” Wilbur said. And he sounded so much like the old Wilbur that Tommy lifted his head and met Wilbur’s eyes again.

They were filled with a honesty and comfort, something Tommy always could find with Wilbur. Or at least until he went mad, spiraling down a path Tommy couldn’t save Wilbur from.

”I got banished.” He whispered voice breaking. ”I am so, _so_ sorry Wilbur. I failed. I failed as vice president of L’manburg. I failed at everything. I couldn’t keep anyone safe, I couldn’t keep L’manburg together. I did something stupid, and now for that I can’t go back home again. I can’t be on Tubbo’s side. I can’t make sure that he is all right. I can’t do anything!”

The tears that he’d held back for so many days finally slipped free. They were hot against his cheeks as Tommy panted staring at Wilbur waiting for him to answer him, waiting for the blow of failure that surely was to come.

”I’m sorry that you are so sad Tommy.” Wilbur slowly, reaching out this hand as if to touch his shoulder. But he couldn’t his hand just slipped right through Tommy’s body. ”I wished I could do something.”

Tommy sniffed and wiped his nose. Embarrassed by the tears he’d let slip out.

”It’s all right, there is nothing you could have done. This is on me.”

Wilbur just nodded and then he turned around and started to walk away back into the forest again.

”No, wait please.” Tommy said running after him.

”It’s all right Tommy, I’ll be back. I just need to do some things first. It was good seeing you again.”

Tommy stopped.

”Will you be back?”

”Yes,” Wilbur said.

”Promise?”

”Yes.”

With that Wilbur disappeared behind the branches.

…

Tommy returned back alone to his camp, carrying the sticks he’d abandoned in the forest.

He didn’t sleep that night.


	5. The compass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear dear friends!
> 
> I want to start this chapter with a big thank you. I'm just so flattered by the fact that people are reading my fiction. I never thought. It makes me so happy and motivates me so much so thank you.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below the chapter, I read everything and I am open to constructive criticism if that is needed. 
> 
> Also I know I don't really write the canon story or lore from the DreamSMP. I am heading my own way with this, but I spin in quotes and stuff from the DreamSMP story. This is just for fun and damn, I had fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> Anyway I'm gonna stop blabbering. 
> 
> All love  
> Brb  
> Refor

Tubbo had been pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace for what felt like hours. He couldn’t sit still, his mind kept swirling with everything that had happened.

He’d banished Tommy.

He’d really banished his vice president and best mate.

It was just that Tubbo had been so mad at his best friend. Tommy had acted like a child. Not thinking about the position Tubbo was in.

Yes, Tubbo would die for Tommy. They’d been through hell and back together, but when he swore into presidency Tubbo’s duty wasn’t just to be Tommy’s friend and right hand. His duty was to everyone, to his entire country, and Tommy had put the safety of L’manburg at jeopardy.

Tommy had _burned_ down the king of the DreamSMP’s house. He’d threatened Dream with Spirit, knowing that it would enrage Dream only more. He’d broken every law and protocol, and failed his duty as vice president of L’manburg.

Tommy had even suggested teaming up with Technoblade. A known anarchist who wanted Tubbo gone from power. Who wanted Tubbo’s entire government to perish.

It was when Tommy had made that suggestion that Tubbo knew that his friend had gone off the deep end. He had overseen so much of Tommy’s bad deeds, made excuse after excuse for him. Tried to worm Tommy out from every tight situation, but enough was enough.

The fact was that Tubbo couldn’t ignore that Tommy had broken a thousand laws. His actions had put L’manburg in a tight situation with Dream. And Tubbo had fought hard to maintain a great relationship with Dream. 

Having Dream as an enemy had only led to L’manburg being blown up. It had taken Tubbo and his people months to repair the mess of that battle. Tubbo would rather die than watch his country blow up like that again.

Just when he thought he’d established peace and prosperity for his country Tubbo had to watch giant obsidian walls being build around his country. And then finding out Tommy was the reason for it. It was just too much. He had tried to forgive Tommy for it. But the irritation and anger at his best mate had stuck.

Tubbo kept pacing, his steps echoing loudly in the silence of his house. He was so, _so_ angry at Tommy. He’d put so much faith into him, knowing that he would fight for justice even though he might do so recklessly. Tubbo had really believed that Tommy and him would change the world. That they might build a country where people would wake up and feel safe.

And now everything had shattered into pieces.

Tubbo finally stopped in the middle of his room and tried to hold in the scream of frustration at the entire situation. He grabbed the sides of his hair and fell on his knees in front of the fire place.

He was just so angry.

Angry at Tommy.

Angry at himself.

Angry at the fact that he’d thought he would be strong enough to do this. To walk in Wilbur’s footsteps and lead a nation.

He was so stupid.

Tubbo released the strands of his hair and put his hand on his knees.

He studied the flames, watching them dance in the fireplace before him.

Tubbo would do it. He would lead his people. He had too, otherwise he would fail his duty as Tommy had failed his.

Tubbo would wake up tomorrow and put on his tie and president suit. He would go out there and clean up the mess that was his country. And then he would lead.

With that Tubbo stood up and walked out of the room.

…

Tubbo sighed and massaged his temples. A headache had slowly been blooming in his head for the past hour.

He’d sat in a meeting with all the leaders of the DreamSMP and they had all been at it for hours.

Quackity and Sapnap had been at each others throats for the most part of the meeting. Arguing about some trading deal that hadn’t gone through as it should have. They’d forced everyone to come up with solutions after solutions. Something that would satisfy both sides and not lead to an all out battle.

War.

Everyone always wanted war.

Tubbo was sick and tired of the bloodshed. The entirety of the land was soaked in blood. People fought, killed and then moved on like nothing happened.

Tubbo glanced over to the corner of the room.

Dream was lunging on a chair. He was the only one in the room who wasn’t wearing anything to signalize which country he belonged to. Tubbo himself wore the attire suitable for the president of L’manburg. But Dream never bothered. Everyone knew of his power anyway. 

Today he wore a simple forest green sweater, the sleeves of his shirt casually drawn up on his arms. He had simple black trousers, a dagger strapped on one of his thigh. Dream didn’t have a hood on today. You could see his sand blond har falling over the mask he always wore.

Tubbo would never say it out loud, but that mask frightened him. He knew others felt the same. Few people had actually seen what Dream looked like. He knew Sapnap had, and George. They where part of Dream’s tight inner circle, and together those three were the most powerful trio on the server.

Dream was twirling a little knife between his fingers. He hadn’t said much this meeting, only listened and put some words here and there. But most of the part he’d just sat there.

It wasn’t that Dream was afraid to intervene on matters. No on the contrary he was very vocal about what he thought was just or not. Never afraid to threaten people around him to get what he wanted.

The only one who really could challenge Dream and win in a fight was Technoblade. And he definitely didn’t want to involve himself in the matters of the state. Except if it was destroying it.

Dream stopped toying with his knife and turned his head around too Tubbo.

Tubbo wished he could see his face. Only to make out what Dream was thinking about.

Dream only kept studying him, and Tubbo was the first one to turn his head away.

Tommy would have said something to Dream. Asked him if he had a problem with something. Tommy was actually the only one who really put up a real resistance against Dream. He had always fought him in everything, questioned Dream in everything, called him out if Dream went out of line.

Tommy did that to everyone. He was never afraid to put someone in his or hers place.

Tubbo and Tommy had balanced each other well in the war room. Tubbo being a reasonable voice while Tommy had challenged him. Made Tubbo think out of the box, do things he never would have thought about himself.

Tubbo wondered where Tommy was. How he was doing?

He wondered if Tommy would hate I’m for the rest of his life.

The meeting stopped and everyone stood up and started to pack their things, idle chatter spreading through the room. Fundy and Quackity walked over to him and continued their heated discussion about Sapnap and his stupidity. But Tubbo couldn’t manage to really keep up in the discussion. He excused himself and walked out of the door, pulling up his tie as he walked out, ignoring the looks of concern that passed between his friends.

The wind was blowing slightly outside, and Tubbo lowered his head against it as he walked up the prime path away from the Holy Land to L’manburg.

He stopped when he saw Dream on top of a hill. He was standing alone his hair blowing away in the wind.

And he was watching Tubbo again.

Tubbo lowered his head slightly in acknowledgment and hurried his steps away.

As he walked up the prime path he tried to ignore the house he would walk past, but he couldn’t.

His eyes always fell upon Tommy’s abandoned house. It stood there in the darkness. No lights where shining from the windows. The carrot farm outside had fallen in to pieces. It looked like a graveyard.

And it was Tubbo’s fault.

…

Tubbo woke up. He ate breakfast. He went to meetings. He planned building projects, and helped construct L’manburg. He organized his government and gave people tasks and duties to do. He held peace and leaded his country.

Tubbo was ever the president he should be. But he never found himself laughing anymore. God, he didn’t know when he’d last smiled.

And he walked past Tommy’s house.

He didn’t know why he’d started to do that. Maybe he wanted to punish himself with the emotions that boiled up inside of him when he did. Tubbo deserved that pain.

Now he again stood in front of his fireplace and studied the flames. He hadn’t followed Quackity, Nicki and the others out tonight. He would only drag down the mood with his sulking anyway.

He was deep in thought when he heard something ruffle behind him. Whirling around he scanned the room for the source of the noice. It was dark, the furniture cast in a low glow from the fire.

”Tubbo.” A voice said.

”Who is here?” Tubbo asked out. He backed up slowly, grabbing on to the small shovel beside the fireplace.

He picked it up and swung it around, he would go down in a fight if it was some assassin who were trying to sneak up on him from behind.

The shovel went straight through the person behind him. Tubbo looked in disbelief as he watched Wilbur stand before him.

”Wilbur?” He breathed. He backed away a few steps still clutching the shovel hard in his hand.

Wilbur stood before him wearing a beanie and yellow sweatshirt. The only problem with that was the fact that Wilbur was _dead._ He shouldn’t even be standing in front of Tubbo to begin with.

Tubbo rubbed his eyes. He must be going mad it had been a long week, ghosts weren’t real. But when he opened his eyes again Wilbur still stood before him.

”This happens often when I meet people these days.” Wilbur said happily smiling at Tubbo.

”How is this possible?” Tubbo asked Wilbur.

”I’m sorry but I can’t really answer that question. Not because I don’t want to, I do, but I do not really know.” Wilbur said.

Tubbo walked over to the armchair before the fire and sat down. This was just too much.

”You should be dead Wilbur.” He said. ”How are you here?”

”I don't know.”

Tubbo only stared at his former leader and president. It was odd but he should have been scared to death running out of his house screaming. But he felt no danger from the situation. Wilbur would never hurt him, dead or alive.

Or he thought so.

Wilbur had betrayed everyone and pushed that damned button, resulting in the destruction of everything.

”Why did you do it?” Tubbo asked. It was such a stupid question. He should have asked what death felt like, or if heaven existed or not, but that was the only question he could think off.

”Why did I do what?” Wilbur answered tilting his head slightly to the side.

”Why did you betray us all?” Tubbo said his voice echoing around the room. A log cracked in the fire and it was the only sound as silence stretched between the two leaders.

”I am sorry Tubbo.” Wilbur said breaking the silence. ”I don’t remember much from when I was alive, but if I did something to hurt you or everyone else, then I am sorry.”

Tubbo closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

”I think that is why I am still here though.” Wilbur said. ”To make amends.”

Tubbo looked up at Wilbur again and saw him nervously fidgeting with a ring on his finger. It was such an unlike Wilbur thing to do. As leader of L’manburg he’d always been calm and collected, always knowing what to say. He had been Tubbo’s biggest inspiration.

”Look I have something for you.” Wilbur said. He picked out something from back of his pocket and walked over to Tubbo.

Wilbur opened his hand and Tubbo looked down at a compass. It was pointing straight to a direction. It had to be enchanted, making it point to a person or a place no matter where you were in the world.

Tubbo studied it closely, it was beautiful, a petit golden one. The enchantment made it glow slightly.

But it was the little words etched on the side of it that really took Tubbo’s breath away.

_Your Tommy._

”What is this?” Tubbo said his voice weak.

”It is a compass.” Wilbur said proudly. ”It points to Tommy, it can lead you to him if you want to.”

Tubbo took the compass from Wilbur. He felt something inside of him crack a little when he saw the arrow twirl slightly to the side.

Tubbo couldn't stop the tear streaming down his face. It hit the compass and he slowly wiped it away with his thumb.

”I… I didn't think this would be so hard Wilbur.” He said voice finally breaking. ”I wasn’t thinking when I made that decision. I was just so mad at him. But I miss him Wilbur, I really, really miss him.”

”I know.”

Tubbo suddenly scrambled to his feat and ran out of the door. The compass twisted around and he followed its direction. He stumbled up a hill not even bothering where he was heading. He only followed the direction of the compass.

It was when he reached the top of that hill when he realized where he’d run too.

The bench stood untouched glowing with the last light of the sun as it set over the horizon.

It was the bench, his and Tommy’s safe place. They’d always walked up here sitting on it. Sometimes in silence, sometimes chatting until the stars looked down upon them.

_From the start it has always been you and me Tommy, and it’s been great._

Those were the words he’d told his best friend one of those nights. They had sat there on their bench, and Tubbo had clasped Tommy on the shoulder. He had promised to follow his friend to whatever end.

”I need to find him.” Tubbo said out loud. He knew he couldn’t live a life without his friend by his side. He would find Tommy and then negotiate a different sentence. Something that would satisfy everyone involved in the mess Tommy had laid behind.

The only one who really knew where Tommy was were Dream. In his rage Tubbo had let Dream lead Tommy away. He now regretted it, he should have sent Quality and Fundy instead. He would have to ask Dream where Tommy was. He didn’t care what Dream would say or not, he would make Dream tell him.

Tubbo pocketed the compass and turned around, he had a certain green hooded man to find.


	6. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> I am sorry for the slow update but here is another chapter. It is long as hell and kind of a slow burn but bare with it. It is important. I try to update this as much as I can. I do not want to force the writing, it needs to be funny to write, that is why I am slow on the updates sometimes. 
> 
> Also, thank you again for the Kudos, and comments I read and se EVERYTHING and appreciate it so much.
> 
> Ait imma stop talking.
> 
> By for now  
> Refor

Tommy was sick and tired of waking up drenched in his own sweat. It was the same thing over and over again. Him violently jerking up from sleep shaking and breathing in rapid small breaths.

Tommy could swear that his chest almost caved in on itself in those moments. Almost like stones were being pressed down on his ribs and it _hurt._

He was sick and tired of trying his hardest to not throw up the from the stupid nightmares that kept haunting him.

The dreams still echoing loudly through his ears minutes, hours after he’d woken up.

_We don’t want you anymore._

_You are worthless._

_You failed._

And that stupid smile. It haunted him, showing up when he least expected it. He couldn’t escape it when he was awake and it kept following him to sleep.

Tommy rubbed his eyes and started counting to ten.

One.

Breath in.

Two.

Breath out.

Three.

Breath in.

And so on, until he stopped shaking. Until the feeling of nausea faded enough for him to stand.

The sun had almost gone up through the horizon. He must have slept for a couple of hours at best. He’d been out late in the cave mining his for weapons and armor again.

Tommy had even climbed up onto the highest mountain to get a better view of where he was located.

It gave him nothing.

All he saw was ocean, ocean and more ocean to his front, and a forest reaching far at his back. He really had no idea where in the world his little camp where. Being out here by himself was starting to become a problem.

Tommy hated being alone. He’d never had these bad dreams before he was exiled and forced to be away from everyone. He had forgotten how his own voice sounded like because he hadn’t used it for days and days.

Tommy missed his house, and his little carrot farm. Usually every morning he’d always walked out farming his carrots. He’d never been a great builder, his house wasn’t much. But it was in the middle of the SMP, and Tommy had always been near other people. All he’d had to do was walk outside and someone would’ve been near ready to go for an adventure or do some mischief.

Tommy really wanted to sleep in his own bed again. Or sit in Tubbo’s house by the fire laughing and eating dinner with his best friend. He wanted to fool around with Quackity and Fundy but most of all he wanted to sit on his bench with Tubbo.

For all love of the exploding vibrant life he’d had, Tommy had treasured the times with his best mate, when it had only been him and Tubbo.

They had watched the sunset from their bench, and listened to his discs. Sometimes they’d talked for hours and other times both of them just sat in silence, the music floating between them.

Tommy remembered one go those evenings. Tubbo and him had sat on the bench and talked strategy against Dream. They had been fools for thinking their plans would work. To think they where smart enough to win the big game.

Tubbo had said something to Tommy as the sun had set over the horizon. He’d turned around, his hair cast in an orange light from the sun. Tommy had remembered how Tubbo eyes had glowed as he said.

”From the start it’s been you and me Tommy, and it’s been great. I’ll follow you until the very end.” 

What a piece of bullshit those words had been.

With a sigh Tommy stood up from his bed and walked out of his little shit shack. His camp had finally formed into something you could live in. It wasn’t much, actually it was nothing. But you could now cook properly by the fire. And he had build a work station where he was currently crafting armor and weapons, again. Tommy had even build a little path down to the beach where he walked every morning and threw Dream’s stupid food into the water.

Spoken of the devil, Dream should be here by now. Tommy looked around the forest for his green form to emerge from the shadows. Dream had taken the liberty to visit Tommy every single day. He showed up out of nowhere, and every time he forced Tommy to throw his new armor and sword into a pit, and then he blew it into pieces.

Tommy didn't know why he kept mining new armor. He just did. He knew he needed it because he wanted to escape. But he hadn’t figured out how to hide it from Dream yet.

Tommy could swear on his life that Dream could smell when Tommy lied. For now Tommy did what the man told him to do. Mostly because he was tired of being beat up into a pulp every time he didn’t.

Why didn’t anyone other than Dream come and visit him?

Tommy knew that Tubbo had been furious with him. But Tubbo had been angrier at Tommy before this all happened. He couldn’t still be mad right? Quackity and Fundy hadn’t even bother to look for him. They where never angry with him so why hadn’t they come yet? Dream had promised to tell the others where he was, but his words where actual shit. So Tommy had been thinking. He needed to take this matter in his own hands.

The sun was just rising over the horizon and Tommy where hanging up his fish nets as Dream stepped out of the forest.

Tommy froze and watched as Dream approached him.

He had his axe in one of his gloved hands, and a sword strapped at his back. His mask was as usual on his face, covering everything except for his mouth that was now smiling at him.

Today Dream wore a dark green hood that was lazily hanging around his body. His pants slightly dirty from the travel. Otherwise he looked like he always did, calm, collected and stupidly intimidating. Not that Tommy would ever admit that.

Dream walked with the confident of someone who weren’t scared of anything in this world. Probably because he’d tackled every obstacle there was and beaten it. But it was still annoying. Tommy wished he could punch that smile off Dream’s stupid face. Maybe he would feel better if he did?

Yes, he would positively feel better if he did. 

”Hello Tommy.” Dream said cheerfully. ”How have you been today? Sleeping good?”

Did he now that Tommy slept like shit?

”What? Yes, like a child, it’s so comfortable out here. I really like the rain leaking in from my roof. I also enjoy the daily visits from a stupid green hooded man who thinks he is the best in the world. It’s been splendid thank you.” Tommy said with a look of venom to the man in front of him.

”Aww come on Tommy don’t with the dramatics. I know you look forward for me to come here. Who else are you going to talk to, I know you are a chatty person to say the least.”

”The others will come and visit me soon, I know they’ll look for me.”

”I’m sure they will.” Dream said calmly.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Dream. ”You have told them where I am right?”

Dream sighed and walked around helping Tommy hang up the last net. ”Of course Tommy, I told you that I made the others aware of your exact location. I even gave them the cords, if they boat here it would take them no time to come.”

Dream walked around the camp. ”I like what you’ve done to the place Tommy. It’s really started to look cozy, great job.”

With that Dream drew his axe and swung it around in his hand before quickly digging a very familiar hole.

Tommy stopped. ”Do I have to?”

”Tommy.”

”But I really don’t want to.”

Dream only waited beside the hole staring at him.

Tommy walked over to his crafting table and picked up his armor and newly made sword. He turned around and slowly walked over to the hole to throw his stuff in. An uneasy feeling started to spread from his stomach. He really didn’t want to do this. He hated watching his hard work blow to pieces.

So why did he carry his stuff to hole?

Dream wouldn’t be happy if he refused. The bruising on his ribs from yesterday was an indication of that. Tommy should keep refusing but he was just so tired. He hadn’t been sleeping properly for a long time and the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. He couldn’t think his head getting fuzzy and tired easily. Tommy simply hadn’t the energy to refuse Dream today.

But since when did he listen to anyone. He was TommyInnit. The wild child who fought and rebelled against anyone who rose up to the challenge. He was the vice president of L’manburg. Or he had been, but that had to be worth something?

Tommy slowed his steps even more and then stopped walking.

Dream stood studying him, his mouth set into a thin line.

”I- I don't want to.” He started to stutter.

Dream only had to take one step forward. His axe still in his hand.

”Okey, okey stop I will.” Tommy said bringing one of his hands up in defeat then he quickly threw his gear into the pit.

Tommy turned around as Dream lighted the TNT and he felt the impact of the blow under his feet as his stuff blew up.

When the debris from the explosion finally calmed down Dream smiled at Tommy again.

”I do this for you own good Tommy.”

”How is blowing my things for my own good?”

Tommy tried not to flinch back as Dream lay a hand on his shoulder.

”Because I know that if you had these stuff, you would try to do something foolish and reckless with it. I care about you and want to prevent you from doing something that would hurt yourself.”

Tommy stared at Dream in disbelief. ”But I need that stuff to go back home Dream.”

”We have talked about this Tommy, this _is_ your home. You can never go back. People who do bad things get bad things back. And you, you did so many horrible things. Betraying your friends, burning down properties. I would be thankful if I where you Tommy. Not many people do what you did and come out alive.”

_It is so much better here now that you are gone._

”But I was just trying to free my land, I was trying to do something good. I just wanted my discs back and-”

”Those discs weren’t yours anymore Tommy. Those discs where given to me in order for you to have your land. So now they are mine.”

Tommy ripped Dream’s hand away.

”That is where your wrong Dream. Those discs belong to me, and I’m going to get them back. No matter what.”

Dream looked down at Tommy, his head tilting slightly to the side. They where close enough to hug. Close enough to put a dagger through each other’s hearts.

Tommy stepped away walking over to his crafting table again. He picked up a shitty little axe that would do now that Dream had blown up his better one.

”I have been thinking, I know why the others haven’t come yet. It is too hard for them to reach me. I can still go to the nether right?”

Dream stood silent for a moment. ”Yes, the nether is technically not apart of the SMP, so as long as you don’t enter the main portal then you can go.”

”Then I’ll build a portal here, and a bridge for them to cross from their side of the portal to mine.”

Dream picked up his axe again. ”That is a great idea Tommy, I can help you.”

”I don't want _your_ help.”

”Don’t be silly, how are you going to get obsidian to build a portal?”

That was a good point actually.

”Okay you can help me, but only if you aren’t in my way, you will just slow my process, me being the greater and stronger man after all.”

Dream only chuckled low at that and began to walk away from camp. Tommy trudged after, unsure what to do.

Dream stopped and looked around. ”This will due.”

It was always a wonder to watch someone build a portal to the nether. You had to be very meticulous about where you put everything. A simple mistake would lead to the portal standing dead and not activate. But Dream worked with muscle memory. He was fast, putting the obsidian in the exact right places, and lighting it with flint. For a moment nothing happened. Tommy was just about to make fun out of Dream for failing to build a portal when a purple glow started to erupt from the obsidian stones and the portal activated.

”There you go Tommy, you can visit the nether as you please. But if I hear of you walking through the main portal back to the SMP I will kill you, is that understood?”

Tommy glared at Dream and picked up his little backpack. ”Yes dickhead.”

”Good.”

With that they walked into the portal.

…

Tommy stepped out to the nether. It was always hot in this part of the world. Lava boiling everywhere you looked. The land beneath him red and scorching hot to touch.

He pulled up his scarf and breathed though it. The air in the nether was always filled with soot and Tommy hated breathing it in. Dream of course walked forward like it was nothing and started to look around.

”We aren’t far away from the main portal, there it is if you look closely.”

And there it was. The main portal glowed high up away in the distance. It was a way home, all he’d had to do was get there, and then he could just step through and be back. He glanced over to Dream beside him, maybe he could sneak in at night. Maybe Dream wouldn’t notice?

He would, Dream was always one step ahead of Tommy. Tommy shuddered when thinking about how mad Dream would be with him if he broke the main portal rule.

”We should build the bridge from here all the way up there.” Tommy said to Dream. ”Then people can easily get to me.”

”Okay, I have supplies so we can get going.” Dream answered picking out stuff from his bag.

They worked for hours, the heat of the nether slowing down the progress. Or at least Tommy’s ability to work properly. His throat was burning up, and he coughed hard as he tried to get out the dirt from his lungs.

Dream started to rummage through his bag and then reached out his hand to Tommy. The movement made Tommy flinch back. But he stopped as he saw what Dream was holding. It was a little water bottle.

”Never enter the nether without water Tommy.” Dream said.

Tommy stared down at the bottle. He should refuse but he was so thirsty.

He took it without saying anything and chugged down the water. The cold was heaven in his dry throat and he drained the entire flask.

The whole day had gone by as they finally reached the main portal. Tommy stared at it as Dream finished off the last of the bridge. He’d walked though that portal a thousand times while going to adventures in the nether. All he really had to do was take one step through.

One.

He knew Dream was keeping an eye on him. And he knew Dream kept to his words, he would slaughter him if he went in.

Tommy turned away from the portal and studied the bridge they’d build. It stretched over the lava all the way to Tommy’s own portal and it was easy to use. His friends would be able to visit him easily now.

Tommy pulled out a sign from his bag and wrote on it.

_Tommy’s bridge, the way to Logstershire_

Logstershire was the name he’d given the land where he’d build his camp on. He banged down the sign into the ground and stepped back.

Dream sat down on the edge of the bridge his feet dangling from the ledge.

”Now your friends can visit you Tommy, there is no excuse not to, this bridge leads straight to you.”

Yes, there were no more excuses.

Tommy studied Dream. He had pulled down his hood because of the heat and his dirty blond hair was slightly damp from sweat.

Dream had worked tirelessly beside him the entire time. He hadn’t complain, and he had helped him build a bridge to his friends.

Tubbo and Tommy had often ventured to the nether and explored the vast landscape. They had build bridges, climbed up mountains and sneaked in to fortresses more times than Tommy could count.

Who would have though that him and Dream would now sit here together working side by side. The thought was just obscure.

Tommy turned around again and glanced at the main portal. He though he almost could make out some buildings on the other side. He turned back away again quickly.

”We should go back.” Tommy said.

Dream stood up and dusted his clothes.

They headed back over the bridge. Dream a few steps back, he’d had to gather up all the tools and materials.

Tommy just wanted to leave. He didn't want to see the main portal a moment longer. He didn't glance back again. If he did he might have seen Dream stopping to read his sign.

_Tommy’s bridge, the way to Logstershire._

He also might have stopped Dream from kicking it down, and throwing the sign over the ledge into the lava.


	7. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellowwww!
> 
> I am back again with another chapter! Im happy that people enjoy my work because I really enjoy writing it for you. I still want to point out that English is not my first language. Which makes it harder for me to spot grammar mistakes and if I spell something wrong. I don't have a Beta reader. I do this for fun and feel like I don't need to take it that serious. I squees in writing in my schedule partly for all of you, but also because it is therapeutic and fun.
> 
> With that being said, I'm of course still open for criticism. You live and learn with the help of others and I am no exception! I read every comment and even though I don't answer all of them they all make me happy and motivates me.
> 
> I think you should all listen to E Tu? by Aaryan Shah while reading this. It is a fitting song.
> 
> All love  
> Refor

Tubbo ran in the rain. He sprinted over the wet cobblestone his feet slipping on the surface. His lungs burned and breathing hurt but he didn’t care. He kept running.

Tubbo clutched his compass hard enough to break in his fist. He had a compass to Tommy. It had been weeks but he could get his friend back again.

But Tubbo needed to speak to Dream before he went after Tommy. If Tubbo just brought Tommy back to the SMP again Dream would see it as a break of the deal and probably do something bad.

So Tommy kept sprinting until he saw the community house before him. No one really knew where Dream lived. Technoblade had told everyone that Dream was homeless and didn’t have a house. Which was hilarious when you thought about it. Dream the most powerful man on the server didn’t even own a house.

Tubbo skidded to a stop before the door and slammed it open. Sapnap and George stood inside, both in full nephrite armor.

These guys, they seemed to always be prepared for war.

Sapnap whirled around. ”What the hell Tubbo, what is wrong with you. No need to slam open doors now is it?”

Tubbo panted his hair dripping water all over the floor. ”Where is he?”

”Who?” George answered.

Come on, wherever these two guys where Dream was, they were practically inseparable, the Dream Team. Dream had gone to war and back for his two best friends.

”Dream!” Tubbo hissed still panting. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

”Dude, you should know by now that when Dream disappears no one will find him. He isn’t someone you just summon kid.” Sapnap said.

Kid.

Tubbo straightened up. He had been pushed around his entire life. Everyone always saw him as weak, but he was the president of a country now. He had as much power as the two warriors in front of him. And he would show that.

”You will tell me where Dream is gentlemen. This is an important diplomatic matter, so even though you two know very little of peace and prosperity. Being the slaughtering obeying servants for Dream as you are. Some of us are still trying to keep war from breaking out. Try to act like adults for once and do as you're told.”

”You little shit, what did you just call us.” Sapnap hissed stepping up to Tubbo’s face. Tubbo didn’t flinch, he just stared hard into Sapnap’s eyes.

”Boys, step down.” A voice said behind them.

Sapnap didn’t, he kept staring at Tubbo. The tension in the air hard enough to slice through.

Tubbo hadn’t forgotten how Sapnap and George had participated in the war. How they had tried to slaughter him, Tommy, Fundy and Wilbur when Eret had betrayed them. He hadn’t forgotten how it felt like to watch his land burn because Sapnap had lit every tree in L’Manburg.

Even though the truce stood between the lands, the scars from the past still rubbed where it hurt the most.

Once they had all been friends. Tubbo had forgotten that time, he didn’t know how they had gotten to this place.

”Sapnap.” The voice said again. And finally Sapnap stepped aside revealing Dream behind him.

Dream’s hoodie was also soaked through. He had to be back from wherever he had ventured to. He seemed a little ruffled, his hair a mess over his mask. Tubbo caught George taking a step toward Dream but stopping himself. Dream turned around and met George’s eyes. They stood like that for a second too long before Dream again turned to Tubbo.

”What brings you here Tubbo, what’s so urgent that you needed to meet me soaking through looking like you ran a mile?” Dream said.

”I’m here to tell you that I’m reconsidering Tommy’s exile. I don’t think it was the best choice for L’manburg anymore. My country needs Tommy, it is nothing without him.”

He needed Tommy.

”I know that you all don’t like Tommy, he did a lot of bad things-”

”Yeah like _burning_ my house to the ground.” George cut in arms crossed over his chest.

Tubbo took a deep breath. ”Yes, like burning your house. I’m not saying he will be a free walking man when he returns. He will be punished for what he did. But I can’t have him exiled anymore. I was mad at him, I wasn’t thinking rationally when I made that decision. So I am here to make a compromise, L’manburg get to have Tommy back, and in return Tommy never gets to venture out of L’manburg. He can never again hurt someone outside of the walls of my land.”

Dream stood in silence, watching Tubbo through that mask of his.

”Tubbo.” He sighed. Dream seemed to lower his posture, something was off about him. He looked sad, an emotion Tubbo’d never seen from Dream before.

”I don’t know how to tell you this.” Dream continued. ”I don’t think it has escaped anyone that I’ve been away a lot these couple of weeks. I have actually tried to hunt Tommy down. To bring him back. I myself don’t think we should have exiled him. He is after all only sixteen years old. We all make mistakes young. I found his camp today actually. It was empty Tubbo, wrecked all over the place. A zombie mob had raided it during night. Tubbo I’m so sorry but Tommy didn’t survive the attack. Tommy is dead.”

Dead.

Tubbo couldn’t understand what Dream was saying.

”No, you didn’t look enough. Tommy would _never_ die in a zombie attack. He is too good for that. He-”

Tubbo looked between Sapnap and George. Waiting for them to laugh, waiting for them to tell Dream what a good joke he’d made. But no one of them said anything. On the contrary they looked at Dream disturbed. Like what Dream had said made sense to them.

”You are wrong, you lie.” Tubbo said again. ”YOU ARE WRONG!”

Dream stepped up to Tubbo and clasped his shoulder. ”I am truly sorry Tubbo.”

Dream pulled out something from his pocket. It was Tommy’s scarf. Tommy always wore that scarf, he never took it off.

The scarf was dirty and ripped apart on the edges.

”This was all I could find of Tommy.” Dream said. ”I brought it back for you.”

Tubbo stared up at Dream’s tall form. His mask was cast in shadows smiling down at him. Then back to the scarf again picking it up with shaking fingers from Dream’s outstretched hand.

Sapnap said something behind Dream but Tubbo couldn’t hear what. Everything had started to buzz in his ears, the world falling apart around him.

Tommy was dead.

Tommy who had been the light in Tubbo’s life. His companion and best friend was no more.

Tommy would never drag Tubbo from sleep and force him on an adventure again.

Tommy would never laugh with Tubbo at some prank they had made. He would never again sit on the bench and listen to his discs.

Tommy was dead, and it was all Tubbo’s fault. If he hadn’t acted so fast and exiled Tommy he would still be here. Be by Tubbo’s side.

Tubbo stumbled back, his breathing coming faster and faster. The world was spinning around him.

He turned around and somehow managed to open the door and get out.

The rain was still pouring outside, the sky seemed to had open itself up and breaking apart with Tubbo.

George took a step forward toward Tommy but Dream blocked his path with a hand.

”Give him space.” Dream said.

Tubbo began to run again, his panting coming out harder and harder. He kept running until he saw his house, and he skidded to a stop before it mud spraying all over his clothes.

This wasn’t real. It could not be real. Because Tubbo could not live in a world when Tommy wasn’t in it.

Tubbo retched all over his front lawn.

He tried to stand up again but only made it a few steps before falling on his knees his hands slamming on the ground. In one he still clutched the compass and in the other he held Tommy’s scarf. The sight of the items made a broken sound come out of Tubbo.

He was surprised no one else heard it, surprised that the entire world didn’t stop and wonder. It wrecked through Tubbo’s entire body loud enough to make him deaf. It was the sound of Tubbo’s heart breaking.

Because Tommy was dead, and it was Tubbo’s fault.

…

Tommy woke up with a start. The rain was pouring outside, thunder making his entire camp shake.

He rubbed his eyes, he’d had a bad dream again.

With a sigh Tommy stood up walking out of his little shelter. The rain met him as soon as he stepped out and it didn’t take long for his shirt to get soaked through.

Tommy looked down at his feet and saw that Dream’s usual pack of food was left behind for him again. It was drenched in water already so Tommy guessed the weather had done the job of drowning Dream’s food for him this time.

Tommy didn’t really know why he threw Dream’s food in the water everyday. Really it was nice of Dream to think enough of him to leave some food behind.

Dream had been kind to Tommy a lot recently, yesterday they had ventured into the Nether. Dream had shown him how to best kill a blazer. He had taken Tommy to a new fortress that he’d never seen before. It had been great actually. Dream knew so much of the world that Tommy had yet to experience. It was cool to learn new things from Dream. To see a side of him that he so rarely show people. He could be soft and gentle, catching Tommy if he stumbled near lave edge. Looking after him, he was actually not that bad if you gave him time.

Tommy did still missed Tubbo though. It had been days since he’d build his bridge in the Nether over to the main portal. Tommy knew Tubbo didn’t have a lot of time these days but someone had to have seen the sign Tommy had put up showing the path to his camp.

Tommy was so deep in thought that he almost walked past Wilbur standing on a large stone by the beach.

It was strange watching Wilbur in ghost form. His edges where transparent and he almost seemed to flicker slightly in the light. He looked younger, his brown hair blowing in the wind.

”Hello again Wilbur.” Tommy said carefully. He didn’t really know how to approach this new form of Wilbur.

”Hi Tommy, I’m back again.” Wilbur said happily.

”Yeah… I can see that.” Tommy said taking a step forward carefully.

”I have something for you now. It was the thing I had to make if you remember. I’m sorry it took so long but it is difficult to craft.”

Tommy looked curiously at Wilbur as he rummaged his through his bag. Wilbur pulled out something little and reached out his hand to Tommy.

It was a compass, a little beautifully crafted golden compass. Written on the edge was a tiny text.

_Your Tubbo_

”Wilbur, what is this?” Tommy breathed.

”It is a compass.” Wilbur said smiling down at Tommy.

”Yes, I can clearly see that, but why did you make this? Why did you write that on the side?”

Wilbur stopped smiling. ”I made this compass for both you and Tubbo. They are linked to each of you. Enchanted to point to either of you at all times, it doesn’t matter where you are. This compass will always show you the way to Tubbo.”

Tommy stared at the compass. The little arrow swirled around and then settled into a position staying still. He followed its path and stared out over the ocean. The morning sun painted the surface golden, and somewhere over there was Tubbo.

Somewhere over there was home.

Tommy picked up the compass from Wilbur.

”Thank you Wilbur.”

”No problem Tommy.”

Tommy pocketed the compass. Something was telling him not to show it to Dream. He wouldn’t like it, and Tommy didn’t want Dream to blow it up.

It was strange, the weight of the compass comforted Tommy. Like a piece of his best friend always was with him.

Tommy smiled and closed his eyes. Feeling lighter than he’d felt in days.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it y'all
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Hope anyone read it at all.
> 
> Love  
> refor


End file.
